


freedom blossoms

by kitthekate



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitthekate/pseuds/kitthekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I OWN NOTHING!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	freedom blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!!!

Okay! So I'm not totally sure how this site works with things like this but I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while now, I'm looking for ideas, opinions, and maybe a co-author and beta? I'm in love with pretty much everything marvel I've also been a fan of naruto because well it's kinda awesome. So what do you guys think of a cap/sakura pairing in a story? we all know the cap is a bad ass and if you're a fan of naruto like myself and you liked the character skaura you may have been a little disopointed in how she turned out. So if it would be enjoyed I wanted to write something with those two characters. So guys let me know what you think of the idea!! thanks a bunch!!


End file.
